


Angels

by I_llbedammned



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Do It With Style Good Omens Reverse Bang, M/M, Past Lives, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Reincarnation, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: Everything is going just swimmingly for the Tenth Doctor when he notices something going terribly wrong in early 2000s London.  He decides to land in a place where a past version of himself is lurking :Crowley.  Taking place after the Apoca-wasn't, the Tenth Doctor has to work with Aziraphale and Crowley to rectify a problem in the space-time continuum that has caused a surplus of weeping angels to start invading.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Do It With Style Good Omens Reverse Bang





	1. Chapter 1

There was gentle hum as the TARDIS coasted to a stop on what would normally be a pleasant side-street in London. Would be a pleasant street save for the fact that it was about to get turned completely on its head in a matter of a few moments by two bodies of the same person. It’s very hard to predict such things, you understand, unless you have an understanding of Gallifreyan time and even then things get a little wibbly wobbly.

A man with a dashing fluff of brown hair strode confidently into the crowded street, pausing to straighten the knot on his tie that had gotten knocked akimbo in the landing. He looked both ways before crossing the street when a voice called out to him, “Are you the Doctor?”

He shook his head, “No, but you’d be surprised by how often I get that.”

The woman slunk away, looking disappointed. Later on she would realize the deception and be both amazed and insulted, but for now the Tenth Doctor had higher priorities than dealing with the hustle of tourists. Much higher. Like world ending, could be the end of all things higher.

Confidently, he strode into a pub in the “foodie” area of the city. The building was full of stone walls and steel tables, a look which was very much in style even though it made it look like an apartment that had not yet been fully renovated. Bits of global memorabilia were pinned to the walls like relics in a Victorian manor and the smell of delicious crepes drifted over the entrance.

“Sir, might I have your name?” a dry waiter with slicked back hair asked, stepping in front of the man on a mission with all the bravery of a bodyguard about to take a bullet for the person they were hired to protect.

“Neil. Sir Neil, if you must have the title.” The Tenth Doctor answered, not looking the man in the eyes and instead scanning the room. Where was he? He knew that the two of them would be at this restaurant at this time and there was only a narrow window to catch them before they would leave. He knew this because he had lived this scene before, albeit from a different angle.  
“I’m afraid we don’t have any reservation for a Sir Neil.”

“Ah, well that’s because it wouldn’t be under Sir Neil.” The Tenth Doctor tried to put on his best indignant tone, like a man used to getting his way and was annoyed at not getting it immediately, “It would be under A. Fell.”

“Ah yes, we have that reservation but it was only for two.”

“Only for two? Only for two?!” The Tenth Doctor began to raise his voice, “Of course that old codger would only reserve a table for two and forget to include his brother in the numbers!” He paced back and forth looking annoyed that he even had to be having this conversation, “This won’t be the end of it. I’ll call my mother and father and let them know what happened. They’ll talk to your manager and we can have this sorted out within the week, but I sweat heads will roll for this insult.”

The waiter began to look frightened, “Now, now sir. Please calm down. I will see if we can pull up another table.” His eyes looked the Doctor up and down, before moving deeper into the resteraunt, “Given the family resemblance, there’s no doubt that you are indeed his brother and we wouldn’t want your family to be upset.”

“Yes, well get on it then.” The Tenth Doctor said, his tone greatly mollified. Inwardly he was grateful that the waiter hadn’t waited to see what his mother and father would say. He had no reasonable clue who he would be able to get to pose as his mother and father to intimidate the waiter.

A moment later the waiter returned with a dozen apologies and said they had explained the whole situation to the two at the table and was able to get the whole thing straightened out. By some miracle there had been a vacancy at the table right next to them and there was an extra chair just for him, how felicitous. 

“Thank you, you’ve been a great help.” The Doctor nodded his thanks as they found his fancy steel table. He took a seat and immediately began to shift around as soon as they left, “Modern fashion leaves no room for comfort, I see.”

“Can I help you?” Came a gritty growl from the other table. There before him was a curly-haired ginger dressed all in black with a silver haired man dressed all in tweed sitting across from him. Both looked awfully cross as they looked at him, unaware that the Doctor was only here to stop their entire timeline from unravelling.

“Ah! Yes. Crowley, Crowley. Only time I’ve ever been a ginger. Can’t believe I almost forgot about you but in my defense you were one of the first incarnations I had.” The Tenth Doctor seemed amused, watching his grim other face behind his theatrically appropriate mirrored sunglasses.

“You know this man?” queried Aziraphale, who seemed transfixed by looking back and forth between the two of them with his mouth slightly agape.

“Never heard of him,” Crowley growled, taking a dismissive sip of his wine that he had previously been enjoying.

“Not yet,” added in the Doctor in quick succession.

“What’s that mean?” Crowley turned his head, his interest slightly piqued.

“Not yet. You will know me. Very well in fact. You see I am you.” The Doctor said, “Just you very, very far in the future.”

“You are me? Likely story. There’s only one of me.” He gave a small chuckle, looking uneasily at Aziraphale who seemed to not be able to make heads or tails of the whole situation.  
“More or less you are right.” The Doctor admitted, tilting his head side to side, “But that doesn’t mean you don’t get regenerated.”

The word, the word regenerated, positively sent a jolt of electricity through Crowley. He sat bolt upright and climbed to his feet, “Listen, I don’t know who you are, but you are ruining a perfectly acceptable dinner of savory crepes for me and my companion.” 

“They’re a bit more than acceptable.” Aziraphale muttered, trying not to attract the ire of the situation to himself.

Crowley nodded towards the door and spoke to The Doctor, “I’m going to need to ask you to leave.”

The Doctor climbed to his feet, meeting the other man eye to eye, “I know you. I am you. I know you once went by The Doctor before you ended up on this little rocky island and the Moment happened. I know you have two hearts. And I need you to believe me before we can move forward because something very bad is about to happen and we need to work together to be able to stop it.”

There was little change on the demon’s face, but the color positively drained out of his face. “If you know me, then we’ll say together how many children were lost during the Moment. You know that number out of all the numbers in the world and I will believe you.”

“Alright then, one, two, three.” The Doctor counted off, waggling his fingers.

“2.47 billion.” They both said in unison.

In that moment a dozen small conversations were had as the tension seeped out of Crowley’s body and The Doctor waited with baited breath to see if his other self had accepted the truth of the matter at hand. The moment melted away as Crowley sat down with a heavy thump once more, “I see.” He muttered, “I had hoped it would not come to this.”

“So it’s true then? There are two of you?” Aziraphale asked, looking at Crowley for reassurance.

The demon nodded, putting his hands over his mouth as he took in the full gravity of the situation.

“Oh. Two of them,” Aziraphale looked down, a small smile gracing his cherubim face before he moved on, “Nice to meet, erm, remeet you sir-“

“The Doctor.”

“Right, Sir The Doctor. I am-“ Aziraphale proudly stuck out his chest with a grand flourish of his hands.

“Aziraphale.” The Doctor returned, his eyes looking distant and sad. There was something heavy in that memory, heavier than many of his companions had been in the past. This was the one, this was the one he thought would have been able to last.

“I see. Right. That makes sense. Especially if you were Crowley. You would know me,” Aziraphale deflated a bit, looking a tad defeated that his grand introduction was thwarted. “Well what brings you around these parts? Were you also looking to get crepes?”

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, reaching over and taking a bite of the ones on Crowley’s plate before exclaiming, “Oh wow. These really are stellar. Better than most of the ones out there in the galaxy if I do say so.”

“It is.” Aziraphale noted, “I particularly like how they blended in bits of goat cheese with basil in them. It created a nice balance of flavors.”

“I’ll say. Before I leave I’ll have to get the recipie.”

“Oh cut the crap.” Crowley barked, “You aren’t here for crepes. If you are here, something must’ve gone terribly wrong.”

“Several things have gone terribly wrong in fact.” The Doctor said cheerily, “To start with there are the angels.”

“Angels?” Aziraphale asked, “Like Michael, Gabriel and me?”

“No not like you. Never like you,” Crowley halfway mumbled, “He means a different sort of angels. These ones are..” The demon paused, looking for the right words, “Not worse. Hard to be worse than that lot. But these ones. They are monsters of a whole different sort. Like the ones before Eden was made, pure chaos of the universe.”

Aziraphale face got grim, “I don’t know how I can be of help then. I gave away my sword and that was the only way I was able to beat them the first time around.”

“Well there’s good news and bad news.” The Tenth Doctor stated, “Which would you like first?”

“Good news.” Aziraphale cheerily requested.

“Bad news,” Crowley dourly stated simultaneously.

“It’s no wonder we never got anything done with him around,” The Tenth Doctor muttered, mostly to himself, “So, good news first then: we won’t need a flaming sword to defeat them and I already know where most of them are located.”

“Oh, that sounds doable then.”

“What’s the bad news?” Crowley asked, still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Right. Well bad news is that we will need to fix the reason that they are here and that you already know their leader far too well.”

“Weeping angels have a leader? I didn’t even think they had a hierarchy.” Crowley quipped.

“They don’t. At least they usually don’t. But Uriel just seized control as of two days ago and that all changed.” The Tenth Doctor winced as Aziraphale let out an indignant yelp.

“Uriel? Uriel is the heading weeping angel? I don’t ever think I’ve seen them weep in their life!” Aziraphale scoffed, “That would be awfully human of them.”

Crowley thought for a moment and nodded, “That tracks. That prick is one of the ones that chased me out of heaven the most earnestly. Makes sense that if there is an army of life gobbling monstrosities, they’d be at the head of it.”

The Tenth Doctor continued, “They don’t cry. At least I’ve never seen them cry. But they, that is everyone but Uriel since they’re a newcomer on to the scene of time manipulation.”

“But they only happen if there’s something wrong with the timeline. As far as I know everything involving the Apocawasn’t was approved by the big girl upstairs.”

“It’s not that. That was all above the board as far as time and space are concerned. No, no this is about children of a much more mundane sort being moved to places they shouldn’t be by people that shouldn’t have moved them and throwing the balance off the kilter.”

“I haven’t touched any children. I do my best not to touch any mortals if possible.” Crowley corrected, trying to wrack his brain to think of any children that he might have accidentally killed or maimed in his work with Hell. He tried his best to not actually harm anyone, just annoy them, but there had been the occasional death that had happened because of him. It was one of the reasons he was so glad of his retirement from that whole Hellish lifestyle now that the Apocalypse was an Apocawasn’t.

“No not you, him.” The Tenth Doctor jerked his chin at Aziraphale who shrunk back as if struck.

“Me? Oh no, no. Not me. I have no children.”

“Warlock.” The Tenth Doctor let the word fall like a weight upon the table.

Crowley looked over at Aziraphale, “You didn’t.”

“I, well. Well what was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to just let him sit there and be raised by those positively dreadful people for the rest of his life? I saw his record Crowley, up in Heaven! He goes on to commit no more than 37 war crimes and died a very messy death at a very young age. How could I just let that happen to a child just because someone on high decided he would be a pawn in one of their games?”

“Aziraphale, angel,” The Tenth Doctor leaned over, “I know how hard this is for you to hear but you can’t save anyone.”

“No, but I can save this one.”

“Wasn’t the world enough?” The Tenth Doctor gently prodded, “He needs to go back to his family. His mortal family.”

Aziraphale shook his head, “No, no. You’re asking the unthinkable! You’re asking me to send him back.” He looked over with pleading eyes at Crowley who shook his head sadly. Fixed points in time, there was no helping it.

“Well I simply won’t have it!” He barked and with that the angel disappeared in a glow of light.

“Well, shit.” Crowley swore, standing up and beginning to walk towards the door.

“Indeed.” The Tenth Doctor followed him, “We’re gonna need to find him and the child he stole. And then stop Uriel from using the weeping angels to kill all of us and then the world.”

“Oh sure. When you put it like that it’s easy as pie.” Crowley cast a glare over at the Tenth Doctor, “And I suppose I’m stuck with you til this mess is over with?”

“Come on then. It’s going to be a treat! We can share the secrets of the universe with each other.” The Tenth Doctor slung an arm around Crowley’s neck.

“Great, I’m a comedian.” Crowley complained, shrugging out of the half hug.

“Well you’re no treat yourself.” The Tenth Doctor indignantly.

“Can’t believe I lost my sense of style as I got older.” Crowley grumbled.

“Oh yes, black on black is such a bold fashion choice. Completely unique, that is.” The Tenth Doctor got out his screwdriver as they both stepped into the light.

> [](//imgur.com/a/nz9SUpz)


	2. Chapter 2

It was no secret to Crowley where Aziraphale would be. It was the safest place in the world to him, somewhere that he could go and hide from everybody else: his bookshop.

When they pulled up in Corvette that the Doctor had insisted they get, even though he didn’t exactly know how to drive it, the store’s lights were all out. It wasn’t particularly late but the giant closed sign was swung around on the front door.

“Let me handle this one,” Crowley growled.

“Please, it’s urgent, let me come with-“ The Doctor began.

“Listen, I know you’re me or whatever, but to him I’m the only me that matters here.” Crowley looked down, giving a heavy sigh as he looked at the door to the shop. His eyes were hidden behind mirrored shades, but there was something undeniably sad when he next spoke. “I don’t know if he’ll ever forgive me for this.”

“He will. This time at least.” The Doctor said gently. The scars of losing that one companion had made him not want to get attached to any since then. Of all the non-Time Lords, Aziraphale had been one of the few who had understood time and the burdens of responsibility that came with it. Then to have him so cruelly snatched away- No! He shook his head, moving his thoughts away from the mess and the blood that had been involved with that tragedy. 

There had been so many damages, so many losses. He wasn’t going to ruin the short amount of time he could re-see Aziraphale with thoughts of his death or so he told himself.

“This time?” Crowley laughed bitterly, “So there’s a time he doesn’t then?”

The Doctor gave a shrug, though words weighed heavily with the deaths of eons upon it’s sat upon its tones, “He doesn’t follow us into the Tardis. When she comes back, he doesn’t follow.”

Crowley’s look was inscrutable for a few moments as he paused, his hand still resting on the door to the call. “Right. Let’s get to it then.” The door to the car swung open and Crowley turned around with one terse statement, “Where is she then? She nearby?”

“Yeah, uh, just a little bit up the way.” The Doctor noted, speaking aloud the place where the Tardis was parked.

Crowley nodded, “Take good care of her. Don’t lose her again.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” The Tenth Doctor said grimly.


	3. Chapter 3

The air inside the bookshop was deadly silent. This was worse than any time during the Apocawasn’t. Even then, facing down oblivion, there had been a life about it as they had gotten besotted and mourned the life they had spent together. Perhaps because then it hadn’t felt real, it had felt like eventually they would be able to get through it as long as they were together. And now….who knew what the future would hold.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley called, his words echoing off the shelves.

There was silence that met his ears but a soft rustling was heard coming from Aziraphale’s office. Following it, the heavy wooden door was opened and the sunlight poured out. Standing in front of what was normally a thick wooden shelf in a carefully lit room where the rarest of books were kept was Aziraphale; his wings outstretched behind him. From those pearly white wings a great light poured forth and the beauty of it was so great that Crowley winced and recoiled around the corner.

“Warn me next time, angel!” He yelped, holding at his sensitive eyes. When you couldn’t blink it got very hard to block out unwanted sources of light.

“Don’t you “angel” me!” Aziraphale sounded positively furious and for once Crowley was powerfully aware that once he had been a warrior with a flaming sword, “You lied to me.”

“Lied?” Crowley searched his mind, looking for a lie, “I may be a demon, but I don’t lie to you. Maybe to everyone else, but not to you.”

“You said you were the same as me, two sides of a coin, and now I find out after millennia that you are a whole other person.” The angel’s wings flapped, sending a soft breeze through the hall where Crowley crouched.

“Ang-Aziraphale. I didn’t lie. I am like you. Older than time. Torn by duty to a world that will likely not appreciate the sacrifices that it takes to save them. The last of my kind that seems to have any kind of heart.” Words poured desperately out of him, his heart in his throat, “Please. Don’t do something we will both regret. Not now. Not after all we have been through.”

The light faded away and the book shop once more started to smell like aged paper rather than ozone, “Maybe you’re right. It would be a shame to have defeated one end of the world together only to have it end here.” 

It was safe, that was it. Aziraphale was never one to hang on to grudges, once the initial anger faded he was back to his marshmallow self. Crowley unfolded him limbs and stood up, dusting his black suit off like nothing unusual happened before heading over the threshold into the office. 

“Glad we came to an understanding.” Crowley threw himself in the only other chair next to the desk, a black leather one he had placed here years ago for when they got drunk in his office, with his legs akimbo. “So what’s this about a child?”

“Oh” Aziraphale’s voice was now delicate, his wings folding behind him as he practically melted into his own high-backed chair, “It’s awful.”

“Angel, are you aware of what a fixed point of time is?”

“Of course I am aware of the basics of temporal physics!” Aziraphale admonished, looking offended at the very notion that he might not be aware of such a base fact.

“The child.” Crowley paused, suddenly aware that he was unaware, “Which child is it again? The Anti-Christ?”

“Yes. I mean no. I mean, the one we thought was the Anti-Christ til we found the actual Anti-Christ who ended up being rather nice.” 

“Ah, war-lock” Crowley divided up the name into two separate sounding words, rolling it over with a distaste in his mouth, “What a prick.”

“Yes, he was but Crowley he was just a child. He was raised by those awful people.” The angel wrung his hands, “Anybody would be horrid if they were raised by such –such stultori!” He was so frustrated he reverted to Latin. 

“Fools though they may be, they are necessary. He needs to do those horrible things.” Crowley sighed, “I know how hard that is to hear, but his actions ripple outwards into thousands of lives. By changing his future you have changed the future of the planet.”

“Isn’t that what we just did? How is this any different?” Aziraphale looked miserable. This wasn’t right, they should be celebrating saving the world not mourning.

Crowley shook his head, “Under normal circumstances, I’d say this was the same but apparently the universe disagrees with me on this one.” His fingers drummed on his knees nervously, “We should just run away and go see the stars, but even so the boy needs to go back.”

“Save one world, sacrifice a child.” Aziraphale spat the words out bitterly.

“Turns out you were right angel, just got the child wrong.” Crowley stood up, walking to stand next to Aziraphale. Being so close to him was almost too much, smelling the laundry off his clothes and feeling the feathers of his wings brush against him.

“It’s not right. It’s downright cruel for all of us.” Aziraphale turned to face the demon, his white-blonde hair making a halo around him.

“No, it’s not.” Crowley reached down and grabbed one soft hand in his wiry ones, “And I swear that once all this is done, we can go. See the stars. Get away from all of this once and for all. But I need you to do this with me. One more time.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley and for a moment it seemed like he would cry or back down. But instead what came out was, “I’ll need someone to watch my books.” His hands clasped tighter around Crowley’s and for a moment nothing mattered but his wings and the softness of his hands and the look of utter trust in his eyes. If the world ended at that moment, it would have been enough for one red-headed demon to die happy.

“I won’t let you down, angel. Not again. Not ever.” Crowley met Aziraphale’s eyes with his own, unmasked. The trust was so much that he could feel his pulse shaking with nervousness at having to bear that burden.

“I know.” Aziraphale let go, tearing his eyes away, “Give me a moment to gather the materials for the magic.”

Crowley nodded, turning away and replacing his glasses. “I’ll go get second me. Something tells me he’ll want to be here for this.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I must say, future me’s sense of hospitality is utterly awful. I mean I was in the car for an eternity.”

“It was less than an hour!”

“And on some planets that is an eternity!”

The voices floated over the shop before the two of them were even through the doors. They entered into the shop and immediately were shushed by Aziraphale. “Both of you, please. This is a book shop, not a sporting arena!”

Crowley sneered with the Tenth Doctor became more fascinated with the array of candles and markings upon the ground. “Is this a transposing array?”

“Some have called it that. It will get us to the safe house where I stowed him.”

“Oh! I haven’t seen one of these since back before there were continents on this planet. It’s an older form of manipulation and it uses these lovely crystals! I could use these crystal, you know. Could give the old girl a real boost reach some places that I haven’t been to in a couple centuries. Maybe take a joy cruise to this lovely gas giant that glows green and makes these delightful pastries on a moon-” The Tenth Doctor bubbled around, looking at each candle and scratch upon the ground as Aziraphale tried to focus his energies upon bringing the circle into light. The irritation upon Aziraphale’s face was palpable.

Crowley took a book and began to help Aziraphale. It wasn’t often that he got a chance to flex his magic muscles, so to speak, and the words came out clumsy. The look of gratitude on Aziraphale’s face was rewarding on its own, but the fact that the Tenth Doctor ceased tittering about and just watched him as he joined in was the true help.

“Ah, right. Forgot about this bit.” The Tenth Doctor pulled out a screwdriver, “Brace for the landing, this a rough one.”

They didn’t have time to respond. The circle was aglow and they were off. Aziraphale and Crowley could have ported here all on their own, but they didn’t want to leave their new talkative companion behind to muddle with things in the shop. However since the magic was not that often practiced the coordinates were a bit off. Rather than landing gracefully they plummeted into a deep snow drift, landing in it up to their waists.

The Tenth Doctor activated the Sonic Screwdriver and a nearby snow mobile came to fish them out.

“Where am I?” Asked Crowley.

“Alps. Remote location. Cleverly hidden!” The Tenth Doctor said, climbing on board the machine and helping his two companions up.

“Well I needed somewhere where he would not be found. A tall dark mountain seemed to be a very chic place to be."Aziraphale smiled a little, proud of himself.

Upon the summit there was a lovely monastery, built thick and strong with grey stone and heavy wooden doors. Outside chickens hid from the snow in a coop. It was a quiet place, a place of peaceful mediation. Almost a retreat of sort, if one were the kind who wanted to get away from civilization.

“I don’t want this slop!” came the sound of a loud screaming tween boy echoing off the stone walls as they approached followed by the sound of something wet hitting a wall.

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale muttered, “That doesn’t sound good.”

The three of them strode into the halls of the monastery, ready for battle. The two incarnations of the Doctor flanked Aziraphale, their long coats all flapping in the flurries. Before them were two very harried monks, one of whom was covered in oatmeal. Warlock was in front of them at a table, his head shaved bald and brown robes on his body but the behavior gave him away. Well that and the fact that he was the only child residing at this mountain house of the holy.

“You left him to live with monks?” The Tenth Doctor looked at the angel incredulously, his eyes wide with surprise.

“Well, yes. It seemed like a good way to correct the damages that had been done to him by his previous parents.” Aziraphale looked put off by the fact that it didn’t seem to make much of a difference, despite the fact that it had been six months.

“You! You kidnapped me! You twit!” yelled Warlock in a rage, “You took my phone! I want it! I want a meal that doesn’t taste like shit and warm clothes!”

“A drop on his head would have solved the problem quicker.” Muttered Crowley.

“Good news! We’ve come to take you home!” The Tenth Doctor turned towards Warlock, beaming.

“Who are you? You’re not a cop. Cops don’t dress in a closet.” Warlock looked the Doctor up and down, laughing at his fashion sense.

“Well! Some people have no taste for fashion!” The Tenth Doctor puffed up.

Crowley looked over at The Doctor “Sure we can’t just leave him here? Little oblivion might do him good.”

“No we can’t. It’s not worth-“ Suddenly the Doctor froze, his eyes wide and transfixed.

Crowley followed his gaze. There, in the distance, was an angel statue with its face covered.

“We have to go now.” Crowley grabbed for Warlock’s arm and started pulling him along.

“Get your grubby paws off me!” Warlock snapped and with a wave of his hand, Crowley made his voice go silent. Miracles were needed now if ever there was a time.

“Crowley, what’s going on?” Aziraphale asked quietly.

“Please angel, take the brat back to his original parents and don’t look back.” Crowley roughly shoved Warlock towards Aziraphale, knocking the boy off balance as the demon whirled around, trying to look at as many angels as he could. There were two more in the hall in front of them.

“But what are they?” Aziraphale turned to go, dragging an unwilling Warlock.

Before them there were now five angel statues, all covering their faces. The monks left the room, oblivious as to how close to danger they were as they passed them.

“How did they get here?” Aziraphale felt his blood going cold and began to unfurl his wings, readying them for flight.

“The statues. They can make other statues like them.” The Tenth Doctor hissed. 

“I thought I’d find you here.” Came a loud, booming voice echoing over everything. Striding towards them was a figure with dark skin and golden scales on their face. White wings flowed out behind them and a horrid smirk was upon their face.

Aziraphale smiled, “Uriel! So glad that you’re here. You see I was just in the middle of-“

“Silence!” Uriel’s voice rang out like a church bell, clarion and cold, as they made their commands known. The wind blew and more angels were gathering as the trio, and Warlock, backed up, moving out of the monastery doors and towards the snow mobile.

“It is not enough that you spited Gabriel and stopped the ordained Apocalypse. Now you meddle in time as well.” Uriel stared daggers at Aziraphale who seemed quite taken aback by how strong the rage was. In all his years of working with them they had never been the raging one.

“Well to be fair, we’re all meddling in time now, aren’t we?” The Tenth Doctor chimed in, drawing Uriel’s rage towards him.

“Am I supposed to know you?” Uriel looked at him like he was an insect, below notice.

“No, dearie, but I know you. You are the poseur.” The Tenth Doctor threw the admonition out.

“The what?!” Uriel was aghast that this “mortal” talked so blatantly about things that were beyond him.

“The poseur! The charlatan! The fake!” The Tenth Doctor slowly began circling, pulling attention away from Crowley and Aziraphale, “You pretend like you are this grand and domineering regent over all the weeping angels when you know as well as I do that you are nothing but a pawn for them.”

“I have never been a pawn for anything less than God.” Uriel fired back.

“You don’t even notice how deep you are do you? Do you feel it yet? The hunger? The need to feed on time as it slips away?”

“Crowley, I feel…funny.” Aziraphale lifted his hand, tinges of grey were creeping over it as they forced Warlock, who was clawing at his throat and trying to get sound to come out, on to the back of the red snow mobile.

“Just keep running Aziraphale. Never look back. I will find you.” Crowley talked calmly but honestly he didn’t know what would happen.

“But what about you?” Aziraphale was ready to steer.

“I’ll survive. Always do.” Crowley turned around where one version of him was distracting the king of weeping angels. He needed help if he was to survive. “Now go!” The sharp sound of a motor went off as they zipped unevenly over the snow banks and away.

The Tenth Doctor blinked and five angels rushed forward. Almost before he opened his eyes, they were at his throat. An engine. Good, they succeeded then.

“Get them!” Commanded Uriel and the angels turned away from the Doctor upon his next blink. Two crested the hill of the mountain when they blinked out existence. Coming up from the hill was Crowley, his mirrored shades glimmering in the light. He smirked.

“Mirrors. Oldest trick in the book.” The Tenth Doctor complimented, just noticing the glasses.

“What can I say? I’ve got style when it counts.” Crowley tossed the Doctor his glasses, “Think I’d rather solve this with my own eyes though.”

They stood there for time immemorial or so it seemed. Crowley, his eyes unblinking, laughed wildly as surrounded them in a circle of flames. One by one as the mistake was corrected, the angels winked out to go search for food. Or perhaps they starved to death waiting for the snake demon to blind when he didn’t have eyelids. Either way, they disappeared. All but Uriel.

“What? Where am I going?” Uriel cried, their skin hardening like a rock.

“Power like that. It always comes with a price.” The Doctor looked almost sad as he watched the fear on Uriel’s face, “Best go find something to feed on before you wither or get stuck here.”

“See you in Hell, Uriel.” Crowley cackled as they blinked away, now part of the horde. 

“Well that went smashingly! I swear we make quite the pair you and –“ The Tenth Doctor turned toward where Crowley used to be and only found air. How very like that personality of him, to leave suddenly and without fanfare. “Oh blast it.” He waved the Screwdriver and another snow mobile came to him from the shed.


	5. Chapter 5

After completing the long journey back to the Tardis and meeting quite a few interesting souls, the Doctor stopped by Aziraphale’s bookshop. The place was locked down tight and a few smaller imps looked to be guarding the bookshelves with spears, shields, and fire extinguishers.

“But we have a note for you, sir.” Said a small lizard-like one wearing a horned helmet.

“For me? Well let’s have it then.”

They handed over the black paper with crimson ink and it read

_I’m sure you’ve found your way back. If you’re anything like me you’re crafty and hard to kill. I’ve gone to see the stars with my angel. I’ve no clue how long we’ve got, but I intend to make the most of it. Be back in a couple hundred years. Pleasure working with you. Hope to never do it again._

Gone? Last time he checked, Aziraphale had been too scared to go out into the stars. Then again, the last time he checked was before he had visited himself and stared down so many weeping angels. The Tenth Doctor smiled to himself, a sort of sad smile. He knew how that story ended, it ended like how every companion of his ended – in tears- but he could hardly begrudge himself a touch more happiness than he expected to have.

**Author's Note:**

> https://imgur.com/a/nz9SUpz
> 
> Art by Tumblr: zadalamia


End file.
